


Fairest Of Them All

by parallelanprincess



Series: You Can Find Me In The Club [6]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ayano Is Not A Yandere, Ayano's Part Time Job, Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/pseuds/parallelanprincess
Summary: Amai Odayaka loves fairy tales, her club members, and a certain underclassmen.





	Fairest Of Them All

**Author's Note:**

> That awkward moment when you start to wonder if you lost your ability to write
> 
> Hi
> 
> It's Para.
> 
> My life sucks. So whenever my life sucks that means its time to crack open the YanSim toybox to pretend like I'm not a colossal failure and my life has meaning lol. No but seriously, writing has been hard af these past few months so this is only my checking that I still can make something coherent
> 
> Also please leave comments if you want because comments are very important for me to know what my audience actually wants and what I'm doing right

Ever since she was a little girl Amai loved fairy tales. She spent her days reading tales of kind fairy godmothers, dashing princes, and beautiful damsels in distress. Her parents encouraged her fascination with fantasy as it fueled her to create elaborate treats for their bakery. By the time she was in junior high Amai was decorating gingerbread men, baking pumpkin pies, and sugaring heart shaped tarts. While she did enjoy increasing the bakery’s sales and winning competitions, nothing brought her joy like making someone smile with her creations.

It was the desire to bring happiness through the magic of baking that led to her becoming the president of Akademi High’s illustrious Cooking Club. The other members of the club were like the siblings she never had. And just like real brothers and sisters, they loved to tease Amai mercilessly about her crush. It was an unspoken agreement that no one ever mentioned the object of Amai’s affection in Akademi’s halls in case someone overheard them. Outside of school was a different matter.

A new maid cafe had opened up in Buruza Town and Saki insisted that they served the best cooked ice cream in Japan. Amai knew that Saki had something up her sleeve but couldn’t deny the allure of being served food for once instead of making it.

“Odayaka-senpai! Y’all made it! C’mon and pull up a chair girl,” Seiyo greeted as she entered the cafe. One of the interesting things about hanging out with Seiyo outside of Akademi was seeing what kind of outfit he would wear. Today he was dressed as a bonafide American cowboy complete with boots and a giant belt buckle. His obsession with all things Western was strange but Amai had lost count of all the times she had turned to him for help with her English homework.

Seated across from Seiyo was Ajia glaring at him as usual while wearing a tasteful sundress. The two were at odds so often that it usually fell to Amai or Shoku to keep the peace. Shoku was seated strategically between the two in case of an impromptu food fight. Saki had yet to arrive so Amai felt slightly uneasy as she took her seat.

“Where are Saki and Kenko?” she asked Ajia.

“As expected Miyu-chan is running late. Sukoyaka-kun isn’t feeling well,” Ajia scoffed.

“Ya would think for someone always talkin’ bout eatin’ right he wouldn’t get so sick all the time. S’Pose it can’t be helped. How’s bout we order up some grub while we wait?” Seiyo said brightly.

“For the love of Amaterasu, please speak plain Japanese,” Ajia sighed. Seiyo just smiled at her patronizingly. Sensing the rising tension Shoku tried to get the attention of one of the waitresses. They had chosen to come at the height of the lunch rush and all the servers seemed preoccupied. Amai thought they looked gorgeous in their black and white uniforms. So simple yet so elegant. It would be simply lovely to have her own private maid to spend her days with. She never begrudged her parents for not being as well off as her peers but just for a moment she imagined being a rich girl with a team of maids to tend to her every need.

“Senpai, are you alright? Your face looks flushed,” Shoku asked. The touch of him placing his hand to her forehead snapped Amai out of her steamy fantasies.

“I know what’s got her all hot and bothered. It’s the same reason Miyu made us come all this way. Take a gander at the snack who’s servin’ up fresh looks,” Seiyo said pointing to one of the waitresses.

Amai turned to find the person who she had been dreaming of for several weeks, the person whose name she had been writing in the margins of cookbooks. The Snow White of Akademi High with lips red as a rose, hair black as ebony, and skin white as snow: Ayano Aishi. Amai believed in love at first sight and every time she saw Ayano she fell more in love. Ayano was wearing the same black and white uniform as the other servers and walking straight towards their table. Amai knew she had one course of action before she was face to face with a princess. She hid under the table.

“Senpai! Are you alright?!” Shoku yelled as Amai crawled under the tablecloth. From her vantage point on her hands and knees she could see Ayano’s kitten heels come to a stop in front of their table as that voice that could melt butter asked if they wanted any drinks to start off. Seiyo was nice enough to order Amai an iced coffee as Shoku tried and failed to coax her from under the table without arousing Ayano’s suspicions. It was only when those stylish shoes turned back towards the kitchen that Amai finally got up.

“Odayaka-senpai, that was extremely unladylike. I know you have feelings for that girl but try to have some class,” Ajia sniffed.

“Aw nonsense, senpai’s got more class in her pinky then y’all have in yer whole body. She’s just shy is all. Don’t run and hide. Grab the bull by the horns and tell her how you feel,” Seiyo said.

“Please don’t argue on my behalf. I know it’s silly. I can’t help it. Whenever I see her I don’t know if I want to run and hide or ask her out,” Amai said. Shoku smiled at her sympathetically and patted her on the shoulder. He had been the first one to figure out why Amai nearly dropped her tray whenever she offered Ayano a snack after school. Shoku had a similar reaction when faced with a certain guitarist in the Light Music Club. Both of them to be in a silent competition to see who would confess to their crush first. The only problem was that they were both too patient and timid for their own good.

“Well, I think you should ask her out. Only thing she can say is no and if she does there’s plenty of other fish in the sea,” Seiyo said.

“I don’t know. What if she doesn’t like girls? Or gets offended if I ask her out?” Amai asked.

“Nothin’ ventured, nothin’ gained. Here she comes with our drinks,” Seiyo said. Ayano walked back to them with perfect poise as she brought back their drinks. Ayano had a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. Amai knew from experience that working with customers all day was enough to put a damper on anyone’s mood.

“Thank you, darlin’. Hey, aintcha Aishi-san from Class 2-1?” Seiyo asked as Ayano sat their drinks down.

“I am,” Ayano replied.

“I thought you looked familiar. Weren’t you at the movies last weekend with your boyfriend?” Seiyo winked at Amai.

“Not likely. I don’t have a boyfriend. I have no interest in men if that’s what you’re asking. Have you decided what you want to order?” Ayano asked flatly.

Amai wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Ayano obviously thought Seiyo was hitting on her. Seiyo’s plan was embarrassing and unnecessary but had given her the information she needed. Ayano was single and possibly a lesbian which was more than Amai hoped for. Amai might actually have a chance for her if Seiyo stopped talking before her further offended her.

“My mistake then. I didn’t mean no offense, sugar. Must’ve confused you with someone else. We’ll have four orders of your special vanilla bean cooked ice cream with all the fixins,” Seiyo said.

“I’ll get that right out.”

Ajia was nice enough to wait until Ayano was out of earshot before yelling at Seiyo.

“What in the hell is wrong with you, Akanishi? Have you no manners? No tact? What in that hamburger infested brain of yours thought that was a good idea? You embarrassed Odayaka-senpai!” Ajia shrieked.

“I’m helping her! I don’t see you coming up with any bright ideas, Ashitomi!” Seiyo yelled.

“Guys, calm down. We don’t want to end up getting kicked out like last time,” Shoku whispered.

Amai debated the pros and cons of crawling back under the table and the likelihood that they would get kicked out before she managed to get Ayano’s phone number. Amai loved fairy tales and her club members more than anything else in the world. Her only problem was that she occasionally forgot how complicated they were. 


End file.
